Torn
by red fox135
Summary: Hermione has just started seventh year, and is Head Girl. She is completely happy with her boyfriend, Ron, and figures nothing can damper her bliss. But when notorious bad boy, and Head Boy Draco Malfoy gets under her skin, what will she decide?
1. Thinking

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine.**

**Sorry to everyone who was reading my other story "You are Having a WHAT?!"…I just kind of lost my inspiration…but I may pick it back up…I really don't know right now. **

**Hopefully this new story and new pairings draws some attention…I decided to change things up a bit. **

**Anyway…welcome…and enjoy!**

**Thinking**

Hermione sat in Potions class with her head resting in her hands, thinking. It was very unorthodox for Hermione to not be paying any attention to Snape's grueling lecture, but for Hermione had way too many things on her mind. These things she thought about were all centered around a certain blonde haired, grey eyed boy.

Draco Malfoy was a complete git. Not only had he completely harassed, and embarrassed Hermione for the last six years, but now that he was Head Boy, and she Head Girl, she had to deal with him every single day. That thought brought her deeper into her stupor, making her face heat up from sheer anger. Hermione could not believe Dumbledore had made him Head Boy, and except for his impeccable grades, saw no reason he was even a prefect to begin with. He was simply, she decided on a single syllable word, a git.

Completely consumed by her thoughts of obsessive hatred for the blonde boy, Hermione failed to hear the professor say her name, four times, in his rather sharp, threatening voice.

"For bloody Merlin's sake Hermione pay attention!" Ron jabbed her in the ribs, bringing her back to conscious life. Hermione thought how ironic it was that Ron would be the one to tell her to pay attention.

"Thank you for that mature assessment Weasley. I am sure your house will also thank you for the ten points you just lost them. And on the first day too…what a pity." Snape sneered momentarily at Ron before adverting his attention to Hermione. "As for you Granger, I would think that as Head Girl you would be setting the fine example you are expected to be…seems Dumbledore may have slipped up with his judgment of your capabilities. Perhaps I should have a word with him?" Snape full out smirked.

"No sir. I mean, I am sorry Professor Snape." Hermione immediately countered in an alarmed tone. "I was just…thinking Professor." Her face flushed. Why had she said that?

"Thinking Miss Granger?" Hermione heard a snort come from the direction of Draco Malfoy himself. Ron followed her gaze and gave the offending git a death stare.

'SO scared Weaslebee!' Draco mouthed the words slowly before presenting Ron with an offending hand gesture. Ron grimaced, his face an unattractive shade of red. It was Hermione's turn to poke him.

"Calm down Ron." She whispered before turning back toward the Professor. "Yes sir, thinking. I was thinking that starting with the Polyjuice Potion is a very interesting way to start this year." She searched blindly for the second half of her bluff. "I have been very interested with it since fourth year with Moody." She rambled, pink rising in her cheeks.

Snape thought momentarily, decision resting on his features. "Ten points Miss Granger, and be sure to do your 'thinking' outside of my class." This time Malfoy laughed audibly, receiving several more glares from the Gryffindor section.

"That was close Hermione," Ron spewed after running out of the dungeons at the end of class. "I was sure he was going to pull that Head Girl badge right off your chest." His face suddenly turned red at the mention of her chest. Ron and Hermione were in the early stages of dating.

"Come on Ron, you know he can't do that." She replied, smiling coyly at his blush. "And its really ok for you to mention my…chest." He blushed a deeper red, making Hermione giggle.

"Well look at you two love birds." Ron and Hermione both went rigid. "Been snogging the mud blood lately Weaslebee?" Draco smirked, causing Ron's red blush to turn to rage.

"Malfoy you prat—" Ron was cut off by Hermione's hand on his face.

"Calm down Ron." She soothed.

"Look at that Weaslebee." Draco continued. "Your own personal anger management."

"Malfoy would you just shut the fuck up!" Hermione drew her wand swiftly. "Or do I have to do it for you?" She smiled sweetly.

Draco put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down Granger I'm just poking a little fun." He mused. "I'll see you tonight in the common room. Then you can show me all your aggression in a more…private way." He winked, turned on his heel, and stalked off leaving too extremely pissed off Gryffindors in his wake.

"Why that sodding piece of—"

"Ron!" Hermione punched his shoulder playfully. "Don't let him get to you so easily. You know he just feeds on it." Hermione glanced at Draco's retreating form. "He's just a complete git anyway…the git." She clenched her fingers around her wand, half-tempted to throw a hex at him.

"Hermione." Ron took her wand hand, kissing her fingers. "Don't let him get to you." He mocked. "You know he just feeds on it."

"Oh sod off Ronald!" She pushed him playfully.

He pushed her back, with a little more force. "Why the abuse Granger." He toyed, using her last name with sarcasm. He pushed her again, this time against the wall, loosely pinning her.

"What happened with your modesty Mr. Weasley?" She played along, bringing her hands up to rest lightly on his chest and taking his robes to pull him closer.

"I guess I lost it when my totally hot girlfriend momentarily lost her temper." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Hermione leaned in to kiss him chastely, not intending to snog him in the very public hallway. Ron had nothing of it, tightening his grip on her waist and leaning into the kiss. At first, Hermione was uncomfortable kissing in public, but as the bell rang for the start of second period, which was a free period for both Ron and Hermione, she relaxed a bit, knowing no one would catch her acting less like Head Girl than was to be expected.

Ron deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to the small of her back and pulling her in closer. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which she only slightly hesitated to oblige. He pushed her harder into the wall, kissing her roughly now, not caring if anyone saw him with his gorgeous woman.

Hermione had just started to relax into his kiss when he abandoned her lips, moving to her neck. "Ron." She whispered, overcome when he found her sensitive spot and began to suck on it tenderly. "Ron…I think we should stop now." She pushed gently on his chest. He hesitated only for a moment before continuing to kiss her neck.

"Really Ron, I want to stop now." She pushed with a little more force. Ron pulled away, leaving his face just inches from hers.

"Sorry Hermione, you just taste so good." He growled. She gasped, now wondering if she really wanted him to stop. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her neck again, this time with a little more force. He knew he would leave his mark on her.

She started to relax again, letting herself enjoy the moment of bliss. He moved his hand to her forearm, brushing the side of her breast through her robes. She gasped at the sudden jump her stomach made. Ron had never been touched her there. He groaned, pulling her even closer, leaning into her body.

That's when reality hit Hermione. She felt his arousal on her stomach. "Ron, stop!" she pushed him away with magical force this time, knocking him against the other wall.

"Fuck Hermione." He grimaced, rubbing his back. "What was that for?"

"Sorry Ron, I'm just, not ready…I mean…I do like you…a lot. But, I'm not ready to…" she was unable to finish her sentence, looking at her feet. She rubbed the spot he had just marked her, covering it with her tie. Realization came to Ron as he moved to pull his robes over his obvious arousal.

"Sorry Hermione. I know. I won't push you. I'm sorry." He stammered.

"It's fine Ron." She took his hand as a sign that she wasn't angry. "Let's go find Harry and Ginny ok?" she offered.

"Sure baby." He kissed her forehead and picked up both their bags, handing Hermione hers. She smiled sweetly at him as they walked down the corridor to find that other happy couple.

Draco threw his books, unceremoniously on the floor of his room, throwing himself on his bed. That Hermione Granger knew how to push his buttons. The unruly Mud Blood. He was deep in thought about how to torture that bushy haired Gryffindor when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"What is it Blaise?" he said knowingly, having given only him the password to the Head Dorms.

"May I come in?" his muffled voice sounded through the door.

"Sure Blaise, hold on a sec." Draco leaped over his bag and the overflowing contents and grabbed the handle of the door, yanking it open. "What gives?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Parkinson." Blaise whispered, as if she could hear him. "She keeps following me everywhere. The girl practically attacked me today at dinner." He stepped in Draco's room, glancing behind him to make sure that stalker had not followed him here.

"Calm down lover boy. That harpy is definitely not here." Malfoy smirked. "trouble in paradise?"

"What paradise?" Blaise plopped on the bed. "She's a fucking nightmare! No wonder you dumped that bitch." He put his hands over his eyes. "She wants to do _everything_ together. Merlin Draco I can't even eat without her attached to my side." Blaise complained.

"Then why don't you just…I don't know…dump her?" Draco laughed aloud.

"I tried man." He suddenly sat up, throwing his hands in the air, almost catching Draco's face."

"Bloody hell Blaise, control yourself." He ducked out of reach.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "But that girl, she just can't take a hint." Blaise went on about how much of a bitch she was and how clingy she was and blah blah blah…Draco was getting sick and tired of his whining.

"Just do this Blaise," he finally cut into his best friend's incessant complaining, "hook up with her best friend, and make sure she sees it." Blaise cocked his eyebrow at him.

"That's it? Just a snogging session with Daphne and I'm done?" Blaise questioned, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"They don't call me the Prince of Darkness for nothing." Draco shrugged.

"Who the hell calls you the Prince of Darkness?" Blaise smiled coyly, even allowing himself to laugh.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco snapped, but then softened his tone. "My point is, yes, it will work."

"Yeah well, it better. I don't think I can deal with another spew of how ugly every other girl in this school is compared to Pansy fucking Parkinson." Blaise stood up suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To find Daphne; this ends now." Blaise set a determined look on his face, striding to the door.

"Good luck mate." Draco called to his retreating form. "You will need it." He said more to himself, smirking for perhaps the tenth time today.

He laid back down on his bed, thinking about that bushy haired Gryffindor…

**Ok here it is…mind you…this is still a dramione…but of course the plot has to thicken a bit before they get together. Please read and review. Criticism welcomed, bashing discouraged. **

**Red Fox, out!**


	2. Fighting

**Disclaimer: Not mine…obviously**

**I know…quick review…but I figure I will put up as many chapters as I can while I have the time. I really like this chapter…it's the first real fight! Nothing like a good Hermione and Draco brawl!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I love and appreciate every single one! The more reviews I receive, the more inspired I am to write. **

**Well…here we go…**

**Fighting**

Hermione threw her books down onto the comfy chair next to the fire in the Head common room. She was never so glad that it was Friday. She had a date with Ron tonight at the Astronomy Tower—they were going to look at Saturn's rings—and for the next two days, she could avoid Draco Malfoy.

He was completely irrational in his constant nagging and harassing. He just didn't know when to quit. Sooner or later Hermione was going to blow up.

What she didn't understand was why this boy got under her skin so much. Ron had told her it was just the fact that she just hated him, and spending all this time in close proximity to Draco the ferret Malfoy was going to her head. Perhaps he was right. Hermione needed this weekend to get very far away from the blonde tyrant.

Hermione lay down on the shag carpet and stretched her stiff limbs, enjoying the peace of the moment. She smiled, thinking about how excited Ron had been at dinner for their date, telling her that he had planned something particularly special for the two of them. She hoped he hadn't overdone himself too much, but at the same time, was glad he had done whatever it was just for her. She was really starting to like Ron a lot, but the other 'L' word, she wasn't sure she was ready to use it.

She had two hours and counting until her date, and was mentally deciding what she should wear, her brain jolting to a halt when she heard the door to the common room creek slightly, as it did every time it opened. She hadn't expected Malfoy to be here so early, thinking he had gone off to shag his girlfriend of the week. What a git, invading her peace.

Draco entered the common room, ready to throw his things down and get ready for the Slytherin party in the Forbidden Forest this evening; it was Friday after all, might as well spend one night having a little bit of…harmless fun. He was between girlfriends at the moment and decided that tonight may be a good one to just fool around with random girls until he found one that would be a good lay.

Upon entering the common room of the Head dorm he saw Hermione Granger lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Her hair, curly and soft, framed her face perfectly, with little strands hanging in her eyes. Her eyes, they were closed in deep concentration, and her brow was furrowed a bit; she had obviously heard him come in. Her skirt was hiked halfway up her thigh and her blouse had the first three buttons undone, showing a little cleavage of her small but round breasts. Her lips were pursed slightly, which made her already full, pink lips look even more alluring. He had to admit, if not out loud, that Hermione Granger had really grown up during the summer.

Somehow Draco had missed it. The way her left leg was bent at the knee and her head turned slightly to the side made her look sexy--but this was Mud Blood, buck teeth, bushy hair, bookworm, golden girl Granger he was thinking about. How could he even use Sexy as an adjective to describe her?

Draco shook his head of the offending thoughts that dared cross his mind and twisted his face into his beloved smirk. "What's up with you on the ground Granger, finally decided being on the same plane as a pureblood was out of order?" He sneered.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head a little more toward Malfoy, her hair sliding down her back to reveal the slightly pink, perfect skin of her neck. Malfoy set a determined look on his face, reminding himself this was Hermione fucking Granger, this kind of thinking was inappropriate, and below him.

"No Malfoy, I was just enjoying a quiet, peaceful evening. That is, until you barged in here and ruined it." She shot back.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows, his smirk fading. "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble Granger, would you like me to leave?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually, I would like that. In fact, why don't you just turn your little arse around and get the hell out of here." She stood slowly, smoothing her skirt.

Draco was actually impressed with the fire in her voice, what had he done to deserve the wrath of this woman? He had barely said two words to her today. "That time of the month is it Granger?"

"Draco you git, can you just let me be for like two seconds? I have a date with Ronald tonight and I don't want to be in a bad mood." She stated firmly.

"Oh? Date with Weaslebee?" Draco waggled his eyebrows at her. "When are you going to realize that Ronald Weaslebee just doesn't have the right…amenities for you Granger?" he took a step towards her. Hermione backed up and put the couch between her and that blonde menace.

"Go away Malfoy, I really don't want to see you right now, or at all for that matter." She paused. "And since when do you go for…Mud Bloods anyway?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrows at him.

"I never said I was going for you Granger, you thought of that all yourself." He smiled before retreating to his room, shutting the door very quietly.

"Prat." She spat at his closed door.

Draco threw his bang on the floor, slumping into the chair at his desk. What the bloody hell was his problem? Thinking about Granger in that way, was he sick? Had someone drugged him? Hexed him maybe?

He shook off all that nonsense and decided to take a shower before the party; a cold one, to help him clear his messed up head.

Ron waited at the entrance to the Great Hall for Hermione. He held a red rose behind his back, and a nervous smile on his face as he saw her descending the stairs. This was their first real date since coming back to Hogwarts.

Hermione approached him. She was wearing a blue sundress which complemented her quite nicely, showing off just enough skin. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with a blue flower that matched her dress pinned to it. Loose strands hung framing her face, and her make up was subtle and natural looking. She looked absolutely gorgeous in Ron's opinion.

"Hermione," he breathed, looking her up and down, "you look beautiful." She blushed slightly.

"Thanks Ron." She smiled. "I hope this is ok. You didn't give me much direction on what to wear."

"No. No Hermione, this is perfect. You are perfect." He took her hand and kissed her fingers, making the pink in Hermione's cheeks stand out a bit more.

"Stop it Ron. You are making me blush." She giggled. He smiled, intertwining their fingers.

"Come on Hermione. I have a really special night planned." He pulled her through the front doors and into the night.

"Umm…Ron?" Hermione stuttered, confused. "I thought our date was in the Astronomy Tower."

"It is." Ron smiled. "I just thought we would take the fast way. _Accio Cleansweep!_" he said firmly, his broom zipping toward him. He took it in his hand, steadying the broom for Hermione. "Ladies first." He beckoned.

"Ummm…Ron…I don't think that's a good idea. I mean…I don't like flying very much." She hesitated before looking at his crest fallen face. "But if you're steering, then I must be in good hands." She slowly mounted the broom, watching Ron easily swing his leg up and over the broom stick.

"Hold your hands here." He instructed, gently pulling her arms around his waist. "And hold on tight babe." He took off, slowly.

Hermione gasped, she hadn't flown a broomstick in years. The feeling of the slight wind caressing her was quite intimate, and she may have enjoyed it if she wasn't climbing so high. She buried her face in Ron's back and gripped tighter.

"Merlin Hermione. Don't suffocate me." He took hold of her wrist. "I won't let you fall."

"Sorry Ron. I trust you." She loosened her grip slightly, but refused to pull her face from his back.

"Almost there Babe. Hold on." he slowed the broom and came to a smooth stop just two feet above the ground. Hermione hesitantly stepped down from the broom, refusing to let go of Ron until her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Ron laughed.

"It's ok Hermione. We can take the safer route back if you want." He smiled.

"No. Actually I liked it." Hermione stated truthfully. "I was just a little nervous."

"That's fine. You did great Hermione." He kissed her on the forehead before laying his broom down in the corner. He finally revealed the rose to her. "Here, for you." He blushed slightly, handing Hermione the enchanted rose.

"Oh Ron. Thank you." She smiled, taking the rose and sniffing it. "It smells wonderful. Did you charm it?"

"I did." He affirmed. "Took me forever to get it right. It would have been twelve roses, but I messed up on the first eleven." He looked down in shame.

"Hey." Hermione took his hand. "Don't be like that. It's beautiful Ron. Thank you." She kissed him chastely before backing away.

"I'm glad you like it." Ron smiled.

Draco was having a rotten time at the party. He took another swig of firewhiskey before throwing the half empty bottle into the fire-pit, making the flames jump. He just couldn't find a single girl here who he wanted to mess around with. Not that girls didn't basically throw themselves at him, they just weren't what he wanted. But what the hell did he want?

"Wanna dance snake boy?" A fifth year girl, who was obviously intoxicated, slurred in a vain attempt at being sexy. He looked her up and down, deciding she had quite the body.

"What the hell." He muttered as he got up from his lonely chair.

The music was fast paced and lively, and the Slytherin girl moved her hips against his quite provocatively, bringing her hands to his chest. Draco grabbed onto her waist, following the movement of her hips with his hands. It was then he realized, he had no idea what this girl's name was; but in truth, it didn't matter.

The song ended and the girl pulled his shirt, beckoning him to follow her deeper into the woods. "Come on snake boy." She giggled.

Draco followed her, looking her up and down lustfully. She stopped when they reached a small clearing and conjured up a silver and green blanket. She lay down slowly, winking at him. He approached her, slipping off his shoes and socks as he reached the blanket.

"Let's see what you've got Draco Malfoy." She whispered in his ear before capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

Ron and Hermione lay down on the picnic blanket Ron had set up, looking at Saturn's rings through one of the telescopes. They were having a great date and Ron's nerves had calmed, Hermione seemed to have that effect on him.

He watched as her smile lit up every time the rings came into view. The glint of the moonlight shone in her eyes every time he looked at them. She was absolutely perfect.

"Hermione." Ron took her hand. She squeezed it.

"Yes Ron." She turned her gaze toward him again, making him shiver.

"I wanted to tell you something." He became embarrassed again, looking down at their hands.

"Hey. What is it Ron." Hermione brought his chin up to look into his eyes. "You can tell me." She smiled. He relaxed a bit.

"Well its just, I have been thinking lately…about us…and I was wondering…how do you feel about me?" His cheeks burned red. Hermione paused a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Well Ron. I think you are cute, smart, adorable, sexy..." she blushed at the last one.

"No that's not what I—you think I'm sexy?" Ron smirked.

"Ye—yes." She stammered, embarrassed.

He paused. She thought _he_ was sexy! He pulled her closer, cupping her face in his hands. "I think you are sexy too Hermione." He whispered.

He pulled her closer, placing a light kiss on her lips. She responded, kissing him back, but with a little more passion. She crawled up into his lap to straddle him. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss and touching her intimately, but not inappropriately.

Hermione responded to his touch, willing herself to relax and enjoy the moment. She kissed him back slowly, but passionately, willing him to realize how she felt through his kiss. He pulled away for air, only to attach onto her neck and bite her gently on her sensitive spot, earning himself a moan.

He brought his hands to the hem of her dress, pushing her to lay down on the blanket. His hands slowly made it up her bare legs, only stopping when her body went rigid.

"Stop Ron." She whispered. "I'm not ready yet." She tried to push him away gently, but he only paused.

"Why not Hermione?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not." She answered firmly. "Please respect that."

"I do." He shook his head, helping her sit up. "I just wish you wanted me as much as I want you."

"I do want you Ron. Just, not yet. I'm not ready." She repeated.

"But I love you Hermione. Don't you get it? I love you!" He pleaded. "Please." He softened his tone.

"I—I love you too Ron." She brought her hands up to his chest. "But I'm just not ready yet." She kissed his lips lightly. "Will you wait for me Ron?"

He took a moment. "Yes Hermione." He gave in. "But I wish you could at least let me touch you, or see you." He looked disappointed.

"I will Ron. Just not tonight…ok?" She looked into his hurt eyes, hating that the glint had left them.

"Ok…I guess I should take you back then." He stammered. "I just wish you loved me as much as I love you." She pulled away.

"I do love you Ron. But stop pushing me." She said in a flat tone. "I'm not ready yet ok?"

"Fine Hermione. Look, I don't want to fight about this ok? How about I just walk you to your dorm and we can talk about this later ok?" he said in a defeated tone.

"Fine Ron." She set her jaw, standing and helping him up. "Thank you for the rose." She tried changing the subject. "It really is lovely."

"You're welcome." He sounded slightly put out. "Come on, let's go back." They left the Astronomy Tower using the safe way, Ron's broom left behind and forgotten.

Draco made his way back to his dorm wobbling drunkenly. His Slytherin Girl lie unconscious somewhere in the middle of the forest, bitch couldn't even let him finish before she passed out.

He finally made it all the way into the common room, almost taking a few spills on the way, when he noticed Hermione…uhh…Granger had gotten back from her date with Weaslebee.

"Nice seeing you Granger." He slurred. "Had a good date with the Blood Traitor?" This time his smirk was lopsided.

"Go away Malfoy." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh I see, you had a fight." He plopped down on the same couch as Hermione, sitting unusually close. "I'll comfort you Granger." He spoke directly into her face.

"Ugh! Get away from me Malfoy! You smell like firewhiskey. Disgusting." She pushed him.

"Oh I get it Granger. You want it rough."

"No. I want you to go to bed and leave me alone." She pushed him again, this time prevailing in getting him off the couch.

"Fine Mud Blood." He emphasized. "Obvious you are going through some…lady problems." He smirked, making his way to his room, walking like a toddler.

"Git." She spat in his direction. "I should hex you right now for that."

"I don't doubt that you would Granger. But you are just too good of a—" he hiccupped "person." He finished.

"Just get the hell out Malfoy." She seethed.

"Will do Granger." He slammed his door unceremoniously, throwing himself in a heap upon his bed.

Hermione huffed. What was Ron thinking tonight? And what was she thinking? Why had she said she loved him…Twice! Clearly she had some serious thinking to do. First though, she had to get some sleep. There was no way she could resolve their small tiff if she was completely sleep deprived.

She made her way to her room gracefully and went to bed, planning on a good night's rest. What she didn't expect was the dream about Draco Malfoy.

**Phew…Chapter two finished! Dream scene next chapter! Please review! Oh…and for all of you who want Hermione and Draco to just jump into bed with each other…keep dreaming…but to soothe your aching pain…I'll be sure to make the dream rather spicy! **

**Red Fox out, BITCHES! (reference to A Very Potter Musical…you really should watch it on youtube if you haven't already seen it)**


End file.
